


Rollercoaster

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends to Lovers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I'm still trying to learn what domestic means but, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amusement park dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soonyoung knows bribing Jihoon is synonymous to politely giving a thief the pin code to his bank account and life savings, but Soonyoung thinks it's a small price to pay for his best friend to assist him on a double date with two girls he set himself up with. Granted it's an asshole move to ask Jihoon considering Jihoon's preferences, but, hey, they're best friends. Jihoon as his best friend should support him on his quest to find true love, right? Right??





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> If this makes you smile once, then this story will finally have a purpose besides its self-serving and self-indulgent nature. Please brace yourselves because this is the product of stress, and escapism through soonhoon. It's also my first time writing pure fluff (is this fluff?) so please forgive me. insert heart eyes emoji

Soonyoung knows too well that bribing Jihoon is synonymous to willingly giving a thief the pin code to his bank account and life savings, but even to Jihoon's standards, the 3 nights lamb skewers and 2 nights king crab dinners plus the assurance of unlimited servings of rice and coke is a bit over the top.

To be fair, he is asking Jihoon to go on a double date with him with two girls he met the other night, and three points were made against it: 1) Jihoon doesn't like going out, 2) Jihoon doesn't like meeting with people (or he just doesn't like people period), and 3) Jihoon is gay. Therefore, Soonyoung had to raise the stakes just to get Jihoon to agree.

Plus Soonyoung showed up drunk out of wits in Jihoon's apartment said night he met the girls, woke up in fresh clothes on Jihoon's bed (Jihoon slept on the couch) with no memory of anything that happened and cellphone numbers inked on each of his arms like a brand.

Somin and Jiwoo had been contacting him, too. Texted if he got home safely. Asked how many stars they were going to rate his Uber. Asked if he had breakfast already. Asked if Soonyoung remembered them or anything that happened at the night at all. It's become a game for the two girls to keep asking Soonyoung about how much he remembers, but Soonyoung really can't tell them much, because he can't remember much, too.

Then, the girls called to ask if Sunday was still a go, and if they were finally going to meet Soonyoung's friend Soonyoung apparently talked about during the night of mystery. (Soonyoung had been calling those kinds of parties Nights of Mystery because of his alcohol-induced amnesia afterwards, and Jihoon had long given up asking him to stop.)

His memory is hazy, but he does recall tidbits of the two girls, their loud laughter and their wandering hands. He remembers drunk-talking about wanting to go to an amusement park, and then the girls asking if they can come with. He's not sure if he's the one who asked them, or one of them asked him or both of them did, but either way, the girls seemed enthusiastic about it even through text, telling Soonyoung they already got tickets for four people, and that they're really looking forward to Sunday.

(Jihoon told him that Soonyoung's only actually looking forward to Sunday because it would probably the first time one of his Nights of Mystery would come to fruition. Because in all of Soonyoung's Nights of Mystery escapades, he has never actually brought anyone home, a real mystery to the friends that Soonyoung would love to solve.)

Soonyoung's friend, best friend, actually, probably future ex-best friend gauging from Jihoon's record 17 glares per hour beating his previous 15, is still glaring at him as they are walking up to the entrance of Seoulland where Soonyoung agreed to meet Somin and Jiwoo.

"So which one of them are you actually taking out?" Jihoon asks. The first time he speaks to Soonyoung about the girls is, of course, to treat him like an idiot, his question more a challenge than out of curiosity.

Soonyoung thinks about it for the first time. "I really don't know. I don't think either minded me last Night of Mystery." Jihoon gives him a look. "But Somin was more reserved, and was just watching us be complete idiots, and Jiwoo was the one doing the flirting. I think? Maybe Somin was the one who pushed Jiwoo to talk to me? And Somin was there for support, like you for me?"

Jihoon rolls his eyes at his grin. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm irresistible."

Jihoon scoffs at him but says nothing else.

"Jiwoo is nice and she's a good dancer, too. She can take me on, can you believe?"

Soonyoung has already told the story as much as he can remember to Jihoon when he finally sobered up. How he and Jiwoo had a ridiculous dance off and how Jiwoo beat him ("But only because I let her!"), and how Somin was cheering for the both of them and kept buying them drinks. Soonyoung really can't remember anything beyond that, but somehow he's convinced his mind that he knew Somin and Jiwoo like they'd been friends for a while. Friends who can date each other at least.

He knows he's being an asshole for dragging Jihoon into the double date especially since he knew of Jihoon's preferences, but considering Jihoon's payment, Soonyoung doesn't think too much of it. And it's just one day. Jihoon as his best friend should be supporting him on his quest to find a love life. Or at least a date. Who will stick around long enough.

"Oh! They're here-" Soonyoung makes a motion of raising his arm to wave, but immediately drops it mid-action to duck, then he swivels and pulls Jihoon aside to hide both of them by the crowd of tourists passing by.

Jihoon cranes his neck back to check what Soonyoung saw, but Soonyoung only pulls him again. Jihoon glares at him (record increased to 18 per hour), and Soonyoung stoops to hide his face. "Redhead and blonde by the gates. Don't make it too obvious."

Jihoon takes Soonyoung's whispered words seriously and even pockets his hands to make him look casual. Soonyoung follows his friend's gaze and feels the dread creep in his stomach and he berates himself for being too naïve to realize.

Somin and Jiwoo are taking pictures in front of the gate with a selca stick. Soonyoung witnessed the first shot where Jiwoo kissed Somin's cheek, her arms around Somin's waist, while Somin made a peace sign with her hand and the other one was holding the camera. Now they were taking turns taking the cliché girlfriend-hand-holding-traveling photo.

Jihoon turns to Soonyoung with an amused smile, bordering annoying. "They're dating."

"Yeah, I noticed. Thanks, Lee," Soonyoung mutters.

"Nights of Mystery are really mysterious."

"That's _very_ helpful."

"You're welcome."

It's Soonyoung's turn to glare at Jihoon who is still smiling at him (probably relieved that he doesn't have to go through the torture of going on a date with a girl). "What the hell are we going to do? I'm not prepared for this."

"The only thing you prepared for is taking one of them home."

2 glares per hour. A record for Kwon Soonyoung.

 "We can still go," Jihoon placates, almost patronizing. "They already paid for the tickets, anyway. And I went through the trouble of freeing this day up for your date, might as well go for it."

Soonyoung huffs, but before he can complain, he's interrupted by his phone ringing. "Jiwoo! Hey!"

" _You're taking forever! Where are you_?"

"We're… we just got here actually," he answers, taking a glance at Jihoon before emerging from their hiding spot to take the wide road. "Where are you- oh hi!"

"Soons!"

"Soonie!"

Soonyoung doesn't miss Jihoon's eyebrow raise as he straightens to give the girls hugs who, afterwards, turn to Jihoon with hugs, too. Jihoon, ever the sport, takes it in stride, giving Soonyoung a look that definitely says " _This means you owe me more now_."

 _One more dinner for each hug_ , Soonyoung thinks helplessly.

"You must be Jihoon!" the redhead, Somin, exclaims. Somin, the one Soonyoung remembers as the quiet one who stayed in the corner of the bar, is now squealing, and taking Jihoon's hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

Jihoon has this Soonyoung-is- _so_ -stupid smile on while looking at her.

"We heard so many things about you," Jiwoo says, taking Somin's arm to steady her.

"Good things, hopefully?" Jihoon asks.

"Too many good things. Soonyoung won't stop talking about you," Somin sighs dreamily, looking between the two of them, finally calming down to stop the bouncing. "When did you guys start dating?"

 _Oh_ , Soonyoung realizes in horror. _When they said double date, they meant…_

Both of Jihoon's eyebrows fly up his forehead and Soonyoung sees his whole life flash before his eyes, like his brain saying goodbye to him knowing he won't survive Jihoon's wrath after this. Jihoon turns his murder smile to Soonyoung. "When did we start dating, _Soonie_?"

Soonyoung could swear he could see smoke curl from Jihoon's nose, like a dragon preparing for the huge exhale of fire at the mention of Soonyoung's nickname. It sounded sweet and endearing from Somin but it sounded dreadfully dangerous from Jihoon. Soonyoung wonders if the girls can hear it.

"3 months ago?" Soonyoung tries to sound confident. Too late to turn back now. "It's our monthsary next week."

Somin giggles like Soonyoung just said a cute joke, but Jiwoo just nudges her, as if scolding her that it's rude to just randomly laugh at someone else's fake monthsary.

"So is this like a pre-monthsary celebration?" Jiwoo asks as she leads them to the entrance gates.

"It can be if Jihoon wants to." Soonyoung tries for the cheek and gets what he's expecting: a punch square on his stomach.

It’s predictable of Jihoon, but at the same time Soonyoung didn't think he'd push through since they're in public with other people. But Jihoon's always been allergic to cheesy things that even as friends, Soonyoung has to endure physical injury at the expense of pampering Jihoon with love. Always worth it, though, Soonyoung thinks.

Fortunately, Somin and Jiwoo only find this cute and they laugh as Soonyoung hunches forward, clutching his middle with exaggerated emotion.

"When is it next week? Maybe we can send a cake?" Jiwoo asks again.

"You don't have to. It's on the 17th but we usually don't celebrate it, anyway," Jihoon answers for them, and it makes Soonyoung grin. It's their inside joke that they own the 17th of each month since they met each other the first time on the 17th of September 3 years ago, and had been spending every 17th of the month together like a little tradition. Until their 4th year in uni, that is, when both of them are buried in their own works that they couldn't get time to spend with each other anymore.

"Good thing we bought your tickets, then!" Jiwoo exclaims, fishing the printed tickets from her little sling bag to show the boys. "Consider this our little present for our new friends."

She rushes to the booth and exchanges them for entrance bracelets they need to wear to enter Seoulland before the two boys can react. She hands Soonyoung their tickets and turns to Somin to put on hers.

Soonyoung turns to his own partner with a nervous smile that Jihoon laughs. "I'm not going to murder you, Soonyoung. Stop planning your funeral."

Soonyoung stops listing the songs for his funeral in his head.

"At least," Jihoon leans over when Soonyoung reaches for his wrist. "Not yet."

Soonyoung gives his best friend slash temporary boyfriend a look which Jihoon returns with his own.

"You have a plan?" Jihoon asks, pulling Soonyoung two paces behind the two girls to the main entrance. "Because playing pretend boyfriend with someone who can't act to save his life would be sucky."

Soonyoung considers retorting, but realizes that what Jihoon said is true so he doesn't try anymore.

"Nothing really," Soonyoung admits. "The plan has gone haywire from very beginning." This earns a grin from Jihoon, taking too much pleasure Soonyoung's demise. "Maybe try to enjoy the day as much as we can? I did want to go to amusement park with you."

That catches Jihoon by surprise.

"You mentioned wanting to go to an amusement park before. And we're missing a lot of our 17ths." Soonyoung shrugs nonchalantly, but it gets the desired effect, Jihoon punching his shoulder the way he does when he shows affection.

"You _sap_ ," Jihoon says it like it's supposed to be an insult, but he's trying hard to suppress a smile so Soonyoung counts that as his first win today. "Was this your original plan?"

"You think so highly of me," Soonyoung says with huge appreciation, finally letting himself breathe. "Unfortunately, no. I only really wanted to bring home a girl tonight, but this isn't such a bad alternative. Except the pretending to be your boyfriend part."

"You're unbearable."

"You love me." Soonyoung bumps his shoulder.

It's his turn to be surprised when Jihoon takes his hand and loops their fingers together. "Alright, _love_. I plan on enjoying today as much as I can, then."

"Good plan." Soonyoung grins at him. Maybe getting Jihoon to agree to this isn't a bad idea, after all.

"By making you the most miserable pretend-boyfriend in the world. Then afterwards, I'll enjoy two weeks of free dinner."

Soonyoung's smile immediately disappears. _Spoke too soon_.

 

 

For all of Jihoon's words, he can't seem to keep his promise of making Soonyoung the most miserable pretend-boyfriend in the world. Maybe it's the amusement park effect, (Who can be miserable in an amusement park?) or Somin and Jiwoo who are being the best double dates in the world, accommodating and loud and excited that it's too easy to get pulled in by their energy.

Maybe it's the stress, too. Soonyoung and Jihoon hadn't been spending as much time with each other as Soonyoung would like, and those few times together, Jihoon would complain about the work load he has as a graduating music major.

And it's Jihoon's original idea to go to an amusement park on a free day. "One 17th," he mentions one drunk night. "Game?"

Who is Soonyoung to deny his best friend of the fun?

Somin and Jiwoo are two un-poppable bubbles of energy, a brilliant iridescent pair of light, pulling the two boys to wherever they please. They make Soonyoung and Jihoon pick out cutesy headbands they are to wear in the park, and while the two girls argue that they should have matching ones, Soonyoung picks a sheep headband for Jihoon only to find out later that Jihoon picked a tiger ears headband for him. They didn't talk about it, so when they show up with each other's headband, they laugh out loud because "I picked this for you, too!"

Soonyoung thinks it's typical of them, as he wrestles Jihoon into the sheep headband which he puts on with a frown. Also, _cute_. _Very cute_.

Picture taking is a must for the two girls, and they take pictures of _everything_. Their matching headbands, then Soonyoung and Jihoon's. Between rides, they manage to sneak in time to take pictures of each other, then force Soonyoung and Jihoon to strike some poses. At first it's awkward, trying to look couple-y without making Jihoon uncomfortable, but the girls seem to be content just seeing them standing together so the boys leave it at that.

They've only ridden a couple of rollercoasters, but the two girls have already bought three pictures as souvenirs and constantly dissed Soonyoung and Jihoon's pictures which they described as "Plain and basic."

Apparently, screaming on top of your lungs while holding on the safety handles for dear life immortalized in photo form is plain and basic. Well, compared to Somin and Jiwoo's pretty couple hearts and hair flips that will give models a run for their money, their pictures _are_ plain and basic.

"Let's try a couple shot then," Soonyoung tells Jihoon who rolls his eyes. Soonyoung knows he's just taking the bait, but he really couldn't help being competitive.

"Oh~, am I hearing it right?" Jiwoo sings, waving their new couple photo in the air to brag. "Do you want to challenge the two of us to a couple photo competition?"

"That sounds too official," Jihoon points out.

"It _is_ official if you accept the challenge," Somin says. "The cuter couple gets free lunch. What do you say?"

That's the only motivation Jihoon needs, and the game is set.

"So… how are we supposed to do this?" Jihoon asks as they stand at the foot of the looming rollercoaster the girls chose for them to ride.

"Try not to die, at least?" Soonyoung tries, his voice weak. Of all the rollercoasters in the park, the girls just had to pick Black Hole Twister, one of the more… formidable rides in Seoulland.

"You're paying for lunch," Jihoon decides, pulling on Soonyoung as they step forward on the line, earning giggles from the girls in front of them.

"Hey! I'm already paying for your dinner!" Soonyoung says before he can stop himself. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Jihoon asks too innocently. "I'm not giving you any kind of look."

"Let's half at least?" Soonyoung bargains then turns away when Jihoon tries to give him another kicked-cat look he knows he won't be able to resist, especially since Jihoon's convincing powers are magnified with the sheep headband on.

Jihoon scrunches his nose. "Half, then."

"Giving up already?" Somin asks, and the two boys turn to find her perched on Jiwoo's back on a piggyback. "Jiwoo, let's make sure to buy something expensive."

"I love those churros in Fantasy Land."

"Definitely churros for dessert! A four course meal?"

"You read my mind!"

Jihoon pulls on Soonyoung's hand again, and Soonyoung bends down so Jihoon can reach his ear to whisper. "You're the romantic one. Think of something!"

Soonyoung hears Somin cut her laugh, amused that Jihoon is the one taking the bait this time.

"You're the song-writer between the two of us!" Soonyoung complains. "And to be honest, I don't want to risk any limb injury if I so much as hold you."

Jihoon raises their linked hands together to prove a point.

"This-" _does not count_ , Soonyoung wants to say, but it's only been a few hours and their hand-holding had already been so natural, Soonyoung doesn't even notice it anymore. Did he take Jihoon's hand after their previous ride? Or did Jihoon take his? Or did they ever let go of each other from a few hours back?

Does it matter?

"Whatever, we'll just wing it," Soonyoung says, shaking off Jihoon's hand from his. Jihoon's raises an eyebrow, but Soonyoung only pulls him to place an arm around his shoulders. "At least I get to abuse this kind of thing today. I feel powerful."

Jihoon pokes his side and he lurches forward and drops his arm more in surprise than his tickles. "Don't get used to it," Jihoon whispers mostly to himself.

The line gets cut right before Soonyoung and Jihoon so Somin and Jiwoo ride first before them. "You kids going to be alright without us?" Jiwoo shouts from her seat before they go.

"We'll try not to pee in our pants," Soonyoung responds.

"Pants are expensive here," Jiwoo says before squealing as their ride starts forward and they're gone. Their laughter and screams get mixed with everyone else's and Soonyoung watches in horror as the ride twists and turns all over the place.

"Soonyoung, you're pale."

Soonyoung releases the death grip he has on the grills in front of him. "I'm fine."

"You sure you don't want to back out?"

Soonyoung glares at Jihoon who is grinning at him. "Nope."

"Good boy," Jihoon says, patting Soonyoung's quivering fingers. "We have lunch to fight for."

Somin and Jiwoo are back and are looking more disheveled than they were before the ride, but they're still laughing and cheering like they had the best time. Whatever their couple shot is, it's already looking better than anything scared-Soonyoung and too-excited-Jihoon can pull off.

"You guys are going to love it!" Somin yells before she disappears to leave the platform and it's Soonyoung and Jihoon's turn before they know it.

"Relax," Jihoon laughs at Soonyoung as he hops on the very front cart and Soonyoung follows stiffly. "We both know your death this year will be planned by me. I won't let a rollercoaster take my privilege away." Jihoon takes off his headband, then reaches over to take Soonyoung's.

"That's very reassuring," Soonyoung mutters, picking misplaced strands on his hair then jumping at the hiss of the motors when the safety bars secure his lap. He tries them, being unnecessarily fussy even though they're snug tight.

Jihoon laughs again before turning his palm as if to offer to Soonyoung.

"You won't be mad if I hug you?" Soonyoung asks as he takes comfort in Jihoon's fingers in his. "Because I will."

"Just don't vomit on me and we'll get along well," Jihoon says and squeezes his hand.

The ride moves forward and it takes all of Soonyoung's willpower not to throw himself at Jihoon right then, his whole body strung tight, coiled and ready to spring at the slightest change in momentum. He tightens his grip on Jihoon's hand, tilts his head back and closes his eyes. His willpower is no match for the first climb, though, and Jihoon chuckles as Soonyoung takes his arm to loop with both of his as their cart rises.

"Soonyoung open your eyes! We're on top of the world!"

Soonyoung feels the cart rights itself then slows so he opens one of his eyes a crack only to snap them back shut, already dizzy at the sight. He buries his face on Jihoon's shoulder as the ride accelerates to a godly speed before dropping forward with no warning, then twisting and turning like the monster that it is.

"Soonyoung raise your hands! You're missing all the fun!" Jihoon is screaming, and it's really a wonder that Soonyoung can hear his voice with the wind whistling past them like a whip. He only curls himself further to make himself smaller as he clings to Jihoon.

"Soonyoung, Soonyoung! Open your eyes!"

He's probably screaming, he can feel his mouth forming words and his throat vibrating, but he left his brain back at the platform and he couldn't process anything except the need to save his own life by holding on to Jihoon like he means it. His heart is speeding ahead of his body, the thumping an erratic rate and if he's not going to die of the rollercoaster, he might die of arrhythmia.

Jihoon is still laughing, the sound familiar and reassuring, loud against the rushing wind. Soonyoung had once thought Jihoon's laugh is loud for someone as small he is, but right then there's nothing more comforting in the world than Jihoon's laughter.

"And, we're done."

Soonyoung feels the bars release his lap and the shoulder he's leaning on bounce playfully against his cheek. He opens one eye then the other to find Jihoon looking at him with a too amused expression, his hair a mess, his eyes still blown up with adrenaline and wisps of laughter from the ride. There are floaters swimming in Soonyoung's vision and glares where the light isn't supposed to blur, but Jihoon is the supersaturated center of it, a miraculous contrast of colors, and he looks _magnificent_.

 _Wow_.

Jihoon pushes him off the cart, and Soonyoung takes his hand even without Somin and Jiwoo looking. When Jihoon looks at him in question, Soonyoung leans his entire weight on his, complaining about his jelly legs. He's not lying.

They find the girls by the picture booth, waiting for them with wry smiles.

"How was it?" Somin asks.

"Super fun!" Jihoon practically buzzes as he answers. "We should go again."

"You go alone next time," Soonyoung frowns at him but Jihoon only pulls him closer with a laugh.

"Part of the fun was watching you fear for your life screaming _Jihoon-ah! Jihoon-ah!_ " Jihoon wraps himself around Soonyoung's arm like a koala, with the whole affair of closing his eyes looking like an idiot. He laughs when Soonyoung shakes him off.

"I think my arm died." Jihoon dramatically shrugs his shoulder and Soonyoung makes a show of massaging it before Jihoon shoves him away.

Somin and Jiwoo are handed a photo by the man behind the booth and they turn to the boys at the same time.

"What?" Soonyoung asks, a little self-conscious at the girls' sudden quiet.

"You guys are cute," Jiwoo says, like that's a bad thing.

Somin hands them the photo before strutting off. "Come on, lovebirds. Lunch is on us."

Soonyoung and Jihoon stare at each other first before turning to the photo.

Soonyoung looks stupid. He's a replica of Jihoon's accurate imitation a few moments back, only he's curled tighter and wrapped around Jihoon like he really, _really_ believed he was going to die. He was photographed mid-scream, his face scrunched between a grimace and fear, wrinkles prominent on his chin and forehead.

Jihoon isn't any better. He's caught in a laugh, his eyes also shut tight, his mouth wide open, and his usually kept hair swept by the wind. His dimples are in full display, and his smile lines like proud borders on his face. But the interesting part is their looped arms. Soonyoung doesn't understand how it happened, but he was holding Jihoon's _other_ arm, the arm farther from him that Jihoon is twisted in his seat. The arm that's supposed to be between them was wrapped around Soonyoung in a protective embrace.

They _do_ look cute.

"Free lunch!" Jihoon cheers as he jogs forward to follow Somin and Jiwoo, pulling Soonyoung with him. Soonyoung hopes Jihoon doesn't mind that he's keeping the only copy of the photo. For educational purposes.

 

 

Somin and Jiwoo, being competitive little pricks that they are, don't allow Soonyoung and Jihoon to choose lunch. The boys don't mind since they know the girls' picks are everything they would also want. And churros! The churros sound lovely that day.

"You just started dating a few months back, but you act like an old married couple," is Jiwoo's first statement when all their food are finally gathered from different stalls and they made a home out of one of the picnic tables in the middle of the park.

"Well, we were best friends _way_ before we started dating," Soonyoung begins, and he tries his best not to look at how Jihoon's going to react to that. One wrong expression and their whole lie would be blown. _Poof_! "We met 3 years ago from a mutual friend and we hit it off pretty quickly. Jihoon probably knows me even better than my parents by now."

Jihoon chuckles and doesn't correct him.

"Really? 3 years is not even a very long time. How did you find out you liked him?"

Soonyoung is about to open his mouth to answer when he realizes the question wasn't directed to him. He has a brief moment of panic that is replaced quickly by relief then surprise when Jihoon answers just as smoothly as he did.

"Soonyoung's an idiot," he says, and gets the giggles that's already staple from the girls. "But I can't live without him."

"That's cute and vague," Somin complains when Jihoon doesn't elaborate. "Jiwoo and I met on Tinder so we didn't have a typical _magical moment of realization_ couples like you have so it's really fun to hear other people's love stories."

Jihoon thinks about it. "It's probably a few months ago? We have different majors, Soonyoung dance and I'm music, and since we're both in our last year in college, we don’t get to spend time with each other anymore."

Soonyoung nods meaningfully like what Jihoon said wasn't taken from a random story from the best friends to lovers tag in AO3. Soonyoung can even predict the ending from that prompt alone.

"Then one night he turned up at my doorstep unannounced with this basket of coke, beer and chicken after I specifically told him not to bother me that week."

"A party, basically," Jiwoo muses.

"A party but only for the two of us," Jihoon says. "He had to wrestle me out of my workspace but eventually I had to give in."

"You can't say no to him, can you?" Somin asks, and Jihoon only replies with a laugh. Soonyoung isn't sure if that's a yes or a no, or if either answer is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Anyway, we ate and then talked about basic college shit, about our requirements and everything but it got sentimental too quickly because Soonyoung is a total lightweight."

The two girls laugh in agreement, and Soonyoung only frowns.

"Like you're not!"

"I am, but you're worse than me," Jihoon says, sticking his tongue out at Soonyoung. "So the night went on, we got tipsy and sentimental, and we were saying all those cheesy things about missing each other and not spending time with each other like we used to, and we were both getting even more drunk so everything was getting worse. And then against my better judgment, I realized I really couldn't live without this idiot. And that I really, really like him."

Somin and Jiwoo swoon. Soonyoung would've swooned, too, if the story isn't completely made up and they’re not pretending to be boyfriends. But something about the story sounds familiar, and it's too detailed for something Lee _I write love songs but know nothing about romance_ Jihoon to come up with on the spot.

"Oh," Soonyoung says, his memory kicking into place. "That's the time you told me about the amusement park!"

Jihoon chokes unexpectedly before saying, "I told him I wanted to go to an amusement park. He was so drunk I didn't think he'd remember."

"AW!" Somin squeals, sharing a look with Jiwoo like they just had to share that moment together. "That's so cute!"

Soonyoung… can't say he's as impressed with Jihoon's story. Their shindig was a bit of a while ago, and he had been too drunk to remember other details of it that he can't tell which part of the story is the truth and which part Jihoon made up.

"And Soonyoung being a total lightweight and being sentimental when drunk is _so_ familiar," Jiwoo laughs.

"I thought he was hitting on us that night! But then after a few more drinks, all he could talk about was _Jihoon this_ and _Jihoon that_ and _Jihoon is the most wonderful person_ -"

"No, no, it's more like _Jihoonie is the most amazing_ -"

"Right! It's _Jihoonie~! Jihoonie writes the prettiest love songs and doesn't like coming to this place because it's noisy and there's too much lights and_ -"

"Alright, he gets it," Soonyoung scolds the two who only go on with their subpar Soonyoung impersonation, but Jihoon is laughing at everything they're doing like he usually does. _Sure_ , it's not unusual for people to mistake them as dating with how close they are, but they're not even together that night. And people still thought they were together.

 _Huh_.

The day has been, so far, confusing for Soonyoung, and really he didn't need this kind of additional information to throw him off even more. When he searches for Jihoon's eyes, his best friend only gives him a wicked smile that he can't interpret for the life of him.

"You, sir, are majorly whipped," Somin says, refilling her cup of coke.

"Imagine being wiped out drunk and still remembering that your boyfriend wanted to go to an amusement park," Jiwoo adds.

Impress turns to realization then horror quickly in Somin's face. "Oh my- We didn't mean to crash your date!" she exclaims. "We're so sorry! Actually, Jiwoo, you say sorry. You're the one who persuaded Soonie."

"Oh, _this_ amusement park date?" Jiwoo asks, catching up a bit slower than her girlfriend. "Oh my goodness, this is so embarrassing. You could've just spent this day together, and we just had to-"

"Don't be sorry," Jihoon interjects. "We wouldn't go out unless we're forced to. We barely see each other nowadays."

"Both busy?"

"We have our own priorities," Jihoon says. "But I know he has my back when I need him. He's my favorite person even if I don't tell him all the time."

It's the kind of sentimentality (and bravery) that Jihoon only gets when he's tipsy, and Soonyoung is surprised by the amount of affection he's receiving from his friend.

"You're never this sweet to me," he quips. "It's the free lunch talking, isn't it?"

"You know me so well!" Jihoon says with a laugh and Soonyoung ducks from Jihoon's reach before he can make a hit.

"If you just told me you missed me," Soonyoung nudges him, "I would've gone to your apartment more often."

"Last time you went to my apartment, you were blind-drunk and you kept talking about two pretty girls you met that night," Jihoon bites before taking a sip on his coke.

"The Uber address was _your_ apartment?" Jiwoo notes then laughs. "Soonyoung must be so in love with you if you're the only one he can think about even flat out drunk like that."

Jihoon cackles like Jiwoo just delivered an excellent joke. Soonyoung follows along although he isn't sure what he's laughing about.

"He's an idiot," is all Jihoon says, and their love storytelling ends just like that.

Soonyoung tries to read Jihoon's eyes, his expressions and gestures, but nothing seemed out of ordinary, nothing out of place. Except perhaps the post-prandial glow coke gives him, Jihoon is just being a happy Jihoon. So maybe it's only Soonyoung who has a problem.

Maybe he _is_ an idiot. Or maybe it's Jihoon's plan of making him the most miserable pretend-boyfriend in the world. It's working and not in the way Soonyoung originally thought.

 

 

The girls want to take the afternoon slowly so they decide to ditch the rides for a while and go for the booths and arcades. It's all fun and games until Somin gets her first plushie from the claw machine. It's a tiny thing, a pony the size of her palm but she won't stop gushing about it and taking pictures of it, and it quickly spiraled into getting the most plushies out of the stalls competition.

Jihoon really doesn't care for plushies so it's obvious that he's letting himself get beat in favor of giving the girls some wins, but Soonyoung is a _child_ (he knows that himself) so he needs to win back all the plushies both Somin and Jiwoo got.

It's coming to a point that Jihoon is dragging him by the hand with Soonyoung pulling back, begging his best friend to let him try " _One last time, I'll get it then, please, Jihoonie, please_." Jihoon only looks at him like he's some pathetic baby, and he is, before dragging him to the next stall Somin and Jiwoo hopped into.

To tally, Somin has 3 plushies in total, Jiwoo has 6 (and only because she gave Somin one of hers), Jihoon has 1 (a pikachu which, when he won, he asked if Soonyoung wanted to trade because Soonyoung loved pikachu, but Soonyoung only said no because he didn't like not-winning on his own, and trading, he said, felt like _cheating_ ) and Soonyoung has 4.

"Soonyoung, we're going to get _broke_."

"But I want that little hamster one! It looks exactly like me!"

"I'll just buy you one outside the park."

"But that's not the same as winning! I have to win the plushie myself! Plus, we're getting broke."

"And whose fault is that?"

"You guys are _so_ domestic," Jiwoo comments, and Soonyoung lifts his eyes to find Somin and Jiwoo with their phones out, taking photos and videos of the conversation.

"It's more like a parent-child relationship," Jihoon says, pulling Soonyoung along who's trying to balance the 5 plushies in his arm.

Soonyoung doesn't say anything because the moment is too real, and too familiar to be pretend. Had they always been like this? He and Jihoon? Had they always been _domestic_ and Soonyoung just never noticed?

"Last game!" Somin announces and stops in front of a booth with pre-installed waterguns on its tabletop.

The person behind the counter introduces himself as Matthew, welcomes them warmly and too-enthusiastically explains the rules to them: they just have to pop the balloon at the far back of the booth with their waterguns and they win some prizes if they break the record time. Matthew suggests they do a couple vs couple competition since they are two pairs, and Somin and Jiwoo immediately chatter about their technique when Soonyoung notices Jihoon is distracted.

Then he sees it, the major prize hanging atop the other prizes: a Black Panther plushie in all its glory. It's the cartoon version of the hero, a round mask the size of Jihoon's larger computer screens. It's huge, and Soonyoung knows it will fit well with all the other Black Panther merch Jihoon has been collecting.

When Jihoon looks at him, Soonyoung immediately recognizes the competitive spark in his eyes, and he knows the girls will be no match for them this game.

"Ready?" Matthew asks when the couples take their guns. "Aim. GO!"

There is a loud buzzer, and Jihoon and Soonyoung fire their waterguns at their target. It's a lot harder than they expected, the gun harder to aim, stiffly glued on its spot on the table, and the water sometimes fizzles that it doesn't reach the target at all. Fortunately, the girls are having the same problems, and they're louder about the complaints that the game is rigged and that they're going to burn the stall down if they don't win.

Matthew only laughs at them and tells them they're actually doing good, until there's a huge popping sound, and water is splashing everywhere, getting everyone in the vicinity wet.

Somin and Jiwoo both jump from where they're standing, hugging each other even though they're both soaked. Then they go on with a weird victory handshake they kept doing every time they win a game.

Soonyoung only looks at Jihoon watching them as they're awarded the prized Black Panther plushie. There's a small smile on his face, a sad defeated smile, but a smile that knows he lost fair and square.

"That was fun," Jihoon says, but Soonyoung isn't paying attention to him anymore.

He's walking towards Somin and Jiwoo who are already taking a picture of the new plushie added to their collection.

"Um," he starts. "Can… can we have the plushie, please?"

Somin and Jiwoo pause and stare at him.

"But we won it," Jiwoo tells him.

"I know…" Soonyoung begins to fidget, and he could feel Jihoon staring at a point on his head behind him. "But Jihoon loves Black Panther so much and… Can we have it? I can… I can trade all of mine for it."

Somin's expression morphs to her swooning-face but Jiwoo is quicker, her smile mischievous when she speaks.

"But we won it," she repeats. "Besides, I can win all your plushies from the games we played earlier. It's not that hard."

Soonyoung knows she's teasing, but that hit a nerve and he frowns.

"Here's a deal," Jiwoo continues. "It's fine. We'll give you the Black Panther plushie and you can even keep all your other plushies, _**if**_ ," she emphasizes the word, "You do a dare."

_That doesn't seems so bad._

"Call. A dare like?" Soonyoung urges.

The smile Jiwoo gives him is so sinister, he suddenly wants to take back what he just said.

"Like you go on the Haunted House." Jiwoo's smile stretches and Soonyoung already dreads the next part of the sentence before it came, " _Alone_."

The word echoes inside Soonyoung's head, and his mind is bombarded by the illusion of sudden darkness and bodiless hands grabbing for him. He could already hear himself screaming, whimpering and crying inside the Haunted House alone and he'll probably take forever to finish a lap. Nothing but death (and eternal embarrassment) awaits him there. He could bargain for Jihoon to go inside with him, but Jihoon's a scaredy cat, too, so going together won't help anyone.

"Deal?"

"Soonyoung-"

"Deal."

"That's _stupid_." Jihoon is beside him, and it's the first time he's looking at the girls with an expression that's not respect or wholehearted adoration. The way he said the word stupid implied that he wanted to say something less friendly, but held himself back. "Soonyoung will die there."

"He _won't_. He's a big boy," Jiwoo dismisses Jihoon's concern. "Right, Soons?"

Soonyoung gulps. He feels his palms sweating and his heartbeat warming up for the marathon it's going to run later. But one last look at the Black Panther plushie, and he's already decided. "Yep," he says.

Jihoon looks like he's about to protest when Jiwoo convulses in laughter that Somin has to catch her to steady her.

"Oh my god! You guys are so serious it's scary!" Jiwoo yells between breaths. "It's a joke, and Jihoon looks like he's going to murder me!"

"Forgive her," Somin tells the boys as she struggles with her girlfriend. "She has some moments."

Soonyoung stares at them, still taking in what's happening, then he turns to Jihoon whose ears have turned red. "What happened?" Soonyoung asks.

It's Jiwoo who answers. "I was kidding," she breathes now with a genuinely sweet smile. "No more dares and bets. No weird Haunted House trips. We'll trade Black Panther for the unicorn plushie if you guys don't mind. Somin has been eyeing it ever since Soonyoung won it."

Soonyoung remembers how to breathe.

"Fair trade?"

Soonyoung allows himself to smile and nod as he picks up the unicorn from his pile and Somin squeals when she's handed the toy. Soonyoung takes the Black Panther to Jihoon.

He's still frowning at Soonyoung but his ears are also still red. "You're an idiot."

"I love you, too," Soonyoung says with little sarcasm as he offers the plushie to Jihoon.

Jihoon buries his face on the plushie as he hugs it the way Soonyoung held him at Black Hole Twister a while ago.

"Thank you," Jihoon mumbles under the plushie, and Soonyoung only ruffles his hair in response.

They buy paper bags large enough for their plushies and spend the rest of the afternoon on smaller rides like the spinning tea cups, the carousel and bumper cars. Jihoon prefers holding on to Black Panther, and although it makes Soonyoung think of everything good in the world, he also has this little annoyed voice in his head telling him he can't hold Jihoon's hand if he's hugging that huge plushie all the time.

So he does the next best thing: stare at Jihoon and the plushie until it makes a difference.

"Someone's in need of attention." Somin is the one who notices, pinching Soonyoung's arm when they're left to wait while Jihoon is in line with Jiwoo for ice cream.

Soonyoung frowns. "I'm not."

"You let go of his hand for two seconds and you get this pouty?" she teases. "I wonder how you survived not seeing him the past months."

"I haven't held his hand since Black Panther," Soonyoung points out.

"Are you seriously jealous of a plushie?" Somin laughs and Soonyoung reddens when he realizes that Somin is right. He _is_ jealous of a plushie.

"I have some issues," Soonyoung admits.

"That you do. You got to give your man some space sometimes. Or is this the side effect of not seeing him in a long time?"

"Probably," Soonyoung shrugs, not really sure how to respond, but pretty sure that's not the case. He's still looking at Jihoon in the duration of his conversation with Somin that he's beginning to realize his mistake from a long way back. He's not sure when this started, whatever _this_ is, and he's not even sure what to do with _this_ , now that he realizes _this_ is here.

"Stop staring. He'll melt," Somin says as their partners walk towards them with their ice cream. "Jihoon, your boyfriend has a problem."

Something in Soonyoung's brain short-circuits at the implication of being Jihoon's _boyfriend_ , then he suddenly remembers _Oh right_ , they're supposed to be pretending to be boyfriends today.  _Right._

Fortunately, Jihoon's not as clumsy and only raises an eyebrow. "Is he malfunctioning again?" he asks before handing Soonyoung the one ice cream cup he's holding. "Here's your ice cream, Soonyoung. Please don't throw a tantrum."

"Ha-ha," is the only thing Soonyoung can say. He takes the cup and the only little plastic spoon stabbed on the sweet. Soonyoung stares at it a millisecond longer than necessary before thinking, _No big deal_ , he and Jihoon shared spoons before.

But why does this one feel so… different?

"You _are_ malfunctioning," Jihoon says as he fluffs his Black Panther plushie. "What happened?"

"I diagnose him as having Whipped for His Boyfriend Syndrome, doctor," Jiwoo role-plays, miming pressing an invisible stethoscope on Soonyoung's chest which Soonyoung swats. "His symptoms are: he can't stop staring at you, he's whiny when you're not with him, and even when you're with him, he's pouting that you're not near him enough."

That startles a laugh out of Jihoon, and Soonyoung only reddens further because _Oh my god, that's embarrassingly accurate_ … and Jihoon's not even his boyfriend?!

"Not to mention he just admitted he's jealous of your Black Panther."

"Somin!" Soonyoung tries, but it's already too late.

"You're jealous of a plushie? Seriously?" Jihoon's grin is so cheeky that Soonyoung wishes he can take a picture of him just so he can use it as a phone wallp-, _wait_ …

Soonyoung takes a miserable bite on the ice cream because it's the only thing he can do.

"You're a big baby," Jihoon says, letting go of the plushie and placing it with the others in their paper bag between their legs, then taking the cup of ice cream from Soonyoung.

Soonyoung frowns at his empty hands, so he picks up the Black Panther plushie instead.

"Please don't drop him." Jihoon mumbles with ice cream in his mouth, and Soonyoung glares at him.

"Jihoon you made the baby even more upset!" Jiwoo says, and Somin giggles, that Soonyoung has to glare at them, too. (3 glares per hour. Wow, a new record set.)

"I'm serious, Soonyoung," Jihoon warns. "Don't dare drop him."

"What do you think of me? A kid?" Soonyoung argues.

"Yes."

As if to prove his point, Jihoon takes a spoonful of ice cream and offers it to Soonyoung. Soonyoung knows it's supposed to be depreciating, but it feels so… _domestic_.

Yet also natural for them.

Soonyoung takes the bite with a frown, and Jihoon grins at him even more. "See? A baby."

"Whatever," Soonyoung says, and he turns his face away, trying to hide how red it's become. He's annoyed at how natural Jihoon is acting when he's suddenly all nerves and blushes, like he's not in control of his own body.

Jihoon is still smirking at him like it means something that Soonyoung can't help but snap, "What?"

"You're jealous of a plushie," Jihoon says, his grin widening.

"You're going to use this against me," Soonyoung says, squishing Black Panther between his hands. That wipes the grin off Jihoon's face quickly.

"NO! YOU _JERK_!"

Soonyoung drops the toy into the bag just as Jihoon reaches for it, and before he can second-guess himself, Soonyoung takes Jihoon's hand.

Jihoon freezes and stares at him.

Then at their hands.

Then at Soonyoung again.

"Is this what it's about?"

Soonyoung's mood has elevated a thousand fold. But no one needs to know that.

"Nope."

Jihoon's still staring at him.

"Soonyoung."

"What?"

"I can't eat the ice cream like this."

"You should've bought a cone instead."

"It will melt and it would get messy, and I'm the one who's going to clean up after you."

Soonyoung stares back at Jihoon, having nothing to say against that.

"Fine. You can have your hand back," Soonyoung sulks, letting go of Jihoon then dramatically crossing his arms.

"You're a baby, you know that?" Jihoon says, the cup raised to the level of his mouth as if to hide his chewing.

"Are you guys done?" Jiwoo asks.

The two boys turn to find a pair of phones pointed at them.

"We're going to send these to you for your wedding day," Somin says. "But will you still need a wedding when you're already acting like you've been married for half a century?"

Soonyoung flips them off, and that's the girls' cue to hide their phones with their giggles.

 

 

The day is almost closing, and since Jihoon still has songs to finish, they have to leave before sundown. They go on a few more rides, and although the girls have been hinting going on the slow romantic ones, Jihoon has been adamantly steering them away and choosing anything but. Soonyoung wonders if he does it because he noticed.

For their last game, Jihoon offers to pay for a round of paintball. He says it's a thank you for the girls since he had a lot of fun, and it's been a while since he went out at all with his load.

He doesn't add that it's been a while since he hung out with Soonyoung, too, and Soonyoung pretends he's not affected by it.

The girls don't refuse, and being the competitive pricks that they are, challenges the boys to another game. Nothing on the line, though, just the thrill of victory and bragging rights.

"But let's not do it couple vs. couple," Jiwoo says. "What about S vs. J?"

"So that's you and me, and Somin and Soonyoung?" Jihoon asks, warming up to the idea.

"You think you can win just because you and Jihoon are more athletic?" Somin scoffs, and Jiwoo laughs evilly. "Come on, Soonie. Let's show them."

Soonyoung lets go of Jihoon's hand and lets himself get pulled away. They get geared up and then oriented with a few other people, but all the fuss is just unnecessarily prolonging the tension between two teams, with Somin and Jiwoo mouthing insults to each other while their teacher in front called Taehyung tries to reel them in.

"Don't bother," Jihoon tells the poor man. "They don't answer to anyone."

Soonyoung raises a brow at Jihoon who is uncharacteristically peaceful at this time. He's usually the first one to hurl insults to the other team especially to Soonyoung. This earns a playful grin from Jihoon, who mouths _You're going down_ to Soonyoung right before they're ushered away.

 _Oh_ , Soonyoung realizes when he catches himself watching Jihoon's retreating figure and waiting for Jihoon to look back, which he doesn't, before he follows his own team to their side of the field. _Oh_.

The loud horn signifies the start of the game and it's immediately chaos. Soonyoung specifically looks for Jihoon in the middle of the game (which he realizes later is a bad paintball technique, but he can't help it when he just naturally gravitates towards Jihoon), and finds that he has already taken down two other people from Soonyoung's team. It shouldn't have come as a surprise when Jihoon spots him first, and before he can decide to hit Jihoon or make a run for it, he's already dead, Jihoon's laughter fading as his best friend takes a turn before anyone else can hit him.

Jihoon and Jiwoo's team are pushing back Soonyoung and Somin's team with unbeatable ease it's almost annoying. The two Js come together to take down Somin, who manages to hit Jiwoo before she goes down by Jihoon's bullets. There's another loud honk and the game is over.

It's too easy to find Jihoon with his loud familiar laughter, but Soonyoung weaves through the maze to look for him, anyway. He's still filled with adrenaline even when he's one of the first ones out, 5 minutes into the game. He can still feel his heart hammering, his hands shaking and he knows it's not because of paintball.

"Yah! Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung whirls, and finds Jihoon stomping towards him, almost dancing with his gun, obviously elated by their team's win, but Soonyoung can only process that secondarily.

All he can think of right then is _Jihoon_.

"You and your sloppy technique! Your poor aims!"

 _Jihoon_.

Soonyoung tries to make his strides as normal as possible, but Jihoon still seems farther than he would like even when the other boy is also walking towards him.

"You suck at sports! And you're a dancer! You'd think it would show!"

 _Jihoon_.

Soonyoung starts counting his breath, knowing he'll lose all control even (especially) with Jihoon taunting him.

_Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon._

"You can't even survive more than 2 minutes in the field! Such a loser!"

"Jihoon."

Soonyoung yanks the helmet off Jihoon's head, and he's met with Jihoon's surprised eyes, but before he can say anything, Soonyoung leans down to take his lips into a kiss. There is a gasp, and the rest is magic.

Jihoon tastes like strawberry ice cream and a dozen of love songs. He is energy and light and laughter. He's the searing sun beating down on them, the rush of adrenaline of the rollercoaster, and the refreshing water that greets them on the way down. He's the whole amusement park experience that Soonyoung would wait in line for just to ride over and over.

And Soonyoung is so in love with him.

Soonyoung pulls back, and he sees that Jihoon's eyes are already open, still wide with surprise. Soonyoung doesn't have it in him to apologize, it's not something he wants to apologize for, so he just waits for it. Jihoon's reaction.

It takes another second, but Jihoon raises a fist and hits Soonyoung's shoulder.

Then he leans his head on Soonyoung's chest and breathes out so softly, Soonyoung almost misses it. "Finally."

Soonyoung chokes a short laugh at that word, and then he apologizes. "Sorry. It took a while for me to realize."

"You're an idiot."

"I am."

"Alright, lovebirds! Break it up! There's another round of players waiting to use the field. Get that to a room."

Of course, the girls just have to ruin the moment and break the two boys apart, but even when they walk back outside the course, they find each other's hands without preemption. Soonyoung notes Somin and Jiwoo doing their weird victory handshake beside them, but he decides not to comment.

When they're walking out of the park, Soonyoung and Jihoon are still not talking, somehow content at the silence and in the knowledge of each other, just watching the two girls recount the happenings in the park that day and then their paintball game.

"Let's not forget that this was _my_ idea," Jiwoo says.

"It's obviously mine," Somin counters. "You were too drunk to think about anything that night."

"But I helped! I got Soonyoung to confess!"

 _What_.

"Only with my original genius plan," Somin says. "They wouldn't even spend this day without us pestering them."

"Because they're both idiots."

"Soonyoung more than Jihoon."

"But Jihoon, too."

"Uh, we’re right here," Soonyoung says.

Somin nods, finally facing the boys. "Yeah. So are you guys, like, together _together_ now?"

"But we're-"

"No, you're not," Jiwoo cuts Soonyoung off. "We were waiting for you guys to notice that we know you're not actually dating since Soonyoung was super convinced that Jihoon is his _bestest friend in the world_." Jiwoo does air quotes to emphasize the phrase that Soonyoung only barely recognizes. "Soonyoung's pretty honest and uninhibited when he's drunk."

"So… you guys were…"

"Wait, lemme loooook for the video, here it is!" Somin raises her phone to show them. It displays Soonyoung struggling to stay upright by a bar, with another bottle of beer on his hand.

" _And he's my favorite person in the world_!" drunk Soonyoung is saying as if in conclusion to some long talk he just had.

" _Who is_?" Somin asks from behind the camera.

" _Jihoonie is_!" drunk-Soonyoung squeals. " _My best friend, the best singer-song-writer-producer in the world! He writes the best love songs, you know? Even when he's not seeing anyone! I always wonder where he gets the inspiration, but maybe he's really just a genius_!"

"Oh, now I think I know where," Soonyoung comments.

Jihoon punches Soonyoung on the shoulder, and it's harder than usual, but Soonyoung only laughs.

" _Or maybe you're just being an idiot_ ," in-video Jiwoo says.

"J _ihoonie tells me that all the time, too! And I can't say anything because he's so smart. He's always busy, I can't hang out with him anymore. But one day, I'll take him to an amusement park! He says he wants to go there once._ "

" _Really? Do you guys mind if we went with you?_ "

" _What? Like a double date?_ "

" _Your words, Soonyoung, not ours_ ," Somin laughs.

" _Are you sure not in love with him?_ "

" _Of course I love him! He's my bestest friend in the whole world_."

" _Jiwoo, are you thinking what I'm thinking_?" The camera pans to Jiwoo who's standing beside Soonyoung to steady him, but she's not looking very sober herself.

" _Yes. We should get more beer._ "

" _No... We should get these two together!_ "

The video cuts, and Somin and Jiwoo do another victory handshake. Soonyoung feels his mind float out of his body, but Jihoon's laughter pulls him back to the ground.

"If he does anything else that's stupid, you can always call us," Jiwoo tells Jihoon, pulling the boy to a hug, which he responds well to.

"I think I can take it from here, thank you," Jihoon says.

"But in case. In case, okay?" Somin presses, and Jihoon laughs.

"I know how to contact you," he says.

The girls nod, and give Soonyoung their final good bye, still with hints of laughter and teasing that Soonyoung really is an idiot, before rounding the other corner and then disappearing.

"So…" Soonyoung prompts when they're finally alone, walking home side by side, still with their fingers looped with each other. "Am I still buying your dinner for two weeks?"

Jihoon laughs. "Sure you are. It's payment."

"Payment for what?" Soonyoung frowns. "You definitely enjoyed today. You even paid for Somin and Jiwoo's paintball game. And I won you that Black Panther plushie!" Soonyoung raises the paper he's holding on his other hand.

"Payment for the whole time you made me wait, dumbass."

"Oh."

" _Bestest friend in the whole world_ ," Jihoon mutters but only with a hint of bitterness that when Soonyoung squeezes his hand, Jihoon squeezes back.

"That story you told back there," Soonyoung starts carefully, unable to help his curiosity. "The one when you thought you couldn't live without me. That was true?"

Jihoon only hums, neither confirmation nor rejection, and Soonyoung takes it that he will have to get Jihoon drunk again to find out. Maybe one of these days, on one night when he's paying for dinner.

"I know what you're thinking," Jihoon says, pinching his sides. "I don't drink on weeknights."

"You did that one time!" Soonyoung tells him.

"Only because I was stressed because I couldn't finish a song!"

"The songs which are inspired by me?" Soonyoung wiggles his eyebrows and Jihoon yanks his hand out of Soonyoung's reach. "Hey! I was only teasing!"

"Somin's right. I let go of you for two seconds, and you become sulky," Jihoon teases back. "You never even asked me out properly."

"I wanted to wait for 17th," Soonyoung says, a little shy and a little too serious. "But I can do it if you want me to do it right now."

"You're a sap."

"I love you."

Jihoon is a beat late, but he says, "You're _still_ a sap."

" _Really_? You're not going to say it back?"

"If you listened to the songs I wrote, you would know I've been saying it for a long time."

Soonyoung is the one stunned this time, and is quiet when he asks, "Which song?"

Soonyoung is warming up to this, still surprised, but pleasantly so, that while Jihoon is usually violent and shies away from physical touch, he's also learning to show affection the way Soonyoung likes to receive it. This is what Soonyoung thinks when Jihoon deliberately takes his free hand again.

"All of them," Jihoon replies, playing with Soonyoung's fingers.

"I'm an idiot."

"You are."

"You love me, still?"

Jihoon has this small content smile on his face with a thousand love songs being written in his eyes. He really looks magnificent. "Nope," he says.

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Besides the fact that I don't know a lot of '96 girls, I think it's so cute that Somin and Jiwoo is also an SxJ ship, so I just had to put them there. Please send [KARD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPTcKSVAEvA) (Matthew, Taehyung, Somin and Jiwoo) some love too! (also, I know SominxJiwoo are a bit OOC, Somin is SCARED of rollercoasters, so sorry about that >< )
> 
> I never really got to thank everyone for supporting [Pick Your Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344086). I'm so happy that a lot of people enjoyed it, because I really love magic and fantasy and that universe so much, that I even had to ask a friend to save it when I wanted to give up on writing again. :> Thank you guys so so much.
> 
> So this is story is like a sanity break for me. It's long and straightforward with a simple plot, and I hope you guys enjoyed! Click on the kudos if the story made you smile, and maybe tell me your favorite parts because I would love to make conversation! Best Friends to Lovers and Fake Dating AUs will forever be my favorite tropes, so yeah. Self-indulgent. Haha. Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Oh yeah, rollercoaster scene is inspired by this iconic [T-Express experience by Jackson and Jinyoung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jjt0YwKqCBw). It's fun guys, and only 49 seconds long. WATCH IT AND LAUGH WITH ME.
> 
> ALSO DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT SOONHOON VIDEO BECAUSE I WAS WRITING THIS WHEN THAT CAME OUT AND I FREAKED OUT BECAUSE OH MY GOD WHAT AU ARE WE LIVING IN????


End file.
